The Legend of Zelda : L'Invasion
by Max le Fou A.K.A. ButtBadger
Summary: Les aliens qui avaient tenté d'envahir le Ranch Romani veulent faire main basse sur le Royaume d'Hyrule!...
1. Chapitre 1

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 1

Link courrait dans le noir avec Malon. Une chose les poursuivaient. Une chose avec deux yeux jaunes et brillants. Une chose énorme qui se rapprochaient. Cette chose se jeta sur Malon et l'emmena dans l'autre sens. Link tenta de la poursuivre. Mais plus il tentait de s'en approcher, plus Malon et la chose s'éloignèrent. Dans sa tête, Link entendit la voix de Malon crier « Au secours, Link ! »

« MALON ! » Hurla Link en se levant de son lit. Il regarda autour de lui, trempé de sueur. Il vit Saria à côté de son chevet. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais il avait peur que ce soit une prémonition.

- Calme-toi, Link. Tu as eu un sommeil agité. Dit Saria, candidement.

- Saria… Je… J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar… On… Une chose enlevait Malon. Et je n'avais rien pu faire… Et si c'était…! »

Il se leva, enfila sa tenue Kokiri, prit son bouclier Hylien, son épée légendaire, son arc, son carquois, un pack de bombes ; sortit de chez lui, sauta à terre, appela Epona avec son ocarina et partit à cheval vers le Ranch Lon Lon, laissant une Saria un peu déroutée. « Il va où, là ? » se dit-elle.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever sur la grande plaine d'Hyrule. Link chevauchait vers le ranch, inquiet comme jamais. Il craignait que ses prémonitions ne se réalisent… Il arriva au ranch, galopa vers l'enclos des chevaux, encore vide à cette heure-ci. Mais quand Link s'approcha… il vit Malon chanter tranquillement en regardant le soleil se lever doucement.

Elle entendit Link s'approcher et se retourna. Et voyant l'air hagard de Link, elle lui demanda :

- Link ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? On dirait que tu viens d'avoir la plus grande frayeur de ta vie…

- C'est le cas… répondit Link. J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien…

- Oh, mon pauvre Link… » dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et le serrant un peu dans ses bras. Elle le berça légèrement en disant : « Tout va bien. Tu vois bien, je suis là… » Et cela rassura Link.

- Peut-être que c'est le stress des combats qui t'a fait faire ce mauvais rêve. Faudrait que tu te détendes un peu… Tiens, ça te dirait un peu de pêche à la ligne au Lac Hylia ? On peut y aller tous les deux, si tu veux. Tu verras, ça ira beaucoup mieux après…

- Tu as raison ! Bonne idée ! En plus j'adore la pêche ! »

Ainsi ils partirent tous les deux en direction du Lac Hylia. Au bord du lac, ils marchèrent sur le pont qui menaient à la petite île au milieu du lac. Ils passèrent la journée au lac et revivaient un peu. Et Link oublia peu à peu son cauchemar.

Le lendemain, Link alla faire un tour au Bourg d'Hyrule. Et dans les journaux royaux, il vit une nouvelle plutôt bizarre :

« _DEUX ENLEVEMENTS INEXPLIQUÉS – Village Cocorico - Dans la nuit qui précède aujourd'hui on a appris que Igor et Impa ont disparus mystérieusement. On a pu remarquer que leurs maisons avaient toutes les deux le toit percé d'un énorme trou triangulaire. Une enquête a été ouverte. Cette affaire reste inexpliquée pour le moment, aux dires des enquêteurs royaux. On pourrait soupçonner un éventuel retour de Gannondorf. Mais rien ne peut être encore affirmé… _»

« ça alors ! Pensa Link. C'est pas normal, ça ! ça ressemble pas du tout à un truc de Gannon. On dirait plutôt le truc qui est arrivé au Ranch Romani quand j'étais… »

D'un coup, le doute l'assaillit. Il se rappela ce jour là. Il avait affronté d'étranges créatures aux yeux jaunes et brillants, tenter d'enlever les vaches du ranch. Et ce rêve de l'autre soir, plus ces enlèvements mystérieux… Tout devenait clair ! Ces « choses venues d'ailleurs » tentent encore un sale coup sur le royaume !

Link sortit du Bourg d'Hyrule et réfléchit. Impossible de divulguer son info à tout le peuple d'Hyrule sans créer une panique générale. Mais à qui en parler alors ? Qui pourrait vraiment tenter quelque chose contre ça ?… La princesse Zelda, peut-être ?

Link revint dans le Bourg d'Hyrule et entra dans le château.

Comment va réagir la cour royale ? Ces extraterrestres vont-ils revenir ? Le royaume sera-t-il sauvé ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	2. Chapitre 2

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 2

Quand il arriva au château, Link vit que la partie du château où se trouvait la chambre de Zelda avait aussi un trou triangulaire ! Mince ! Elle aussi avait été enlevée ! Vite, Link partit au ranch. Tout en y allant, Link se demanda pourquoi le roi n'avait rien dit aux journaux pour Zelda… Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous.

Il raconta toute l'histoire à Malon et proposa de passer la nuit dans l'enclos des chevaux.

- Leur cible sont des formes vivantes du royaume. Ils viendront sans nul doute ici et je les affronterai. Dit-il.

- Tu n'y penses pas, Link ! Tu vas disparaître aussi !

- J'y arriverai ! Je dois y arriver, je n'ai pas le choix !… Je n'ai pas peur d'eux. Je les ai déjà affrontés il y a des années… »

Ainsi, il passa la nuit au milieu de l'enclos des chevaux. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Link regardait Malon qui chantait la chanson d'Epona pour la énième fois. Link la regardait chanter… Puis elle s'arrêta et s'approcha de Link en disant :

- J'ai peur, Link…

- Ne crains rien. Je ne les laisserai emmener personne. »

Malon se blottit un peu auprès de Link. Elle tremblait légèrement. Link la rassura du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais bon, cela ne ferait pas partir la menace qui planait sur eux.

D'ailleurs elle plana _réellement_ au-dessus d'eux ! Une énorme chose métallique aussi grande que la lune de Majora flottait au-dessus de Link et Malon dans un bourdonnement bizarre. Un faisceau lumineux tomba à terre et des êtres aux yeux brillants aussi. Ils étaient semblables à des méduses avec des yeux jaunes et lumineux, exactement comme dans le rêve de Link, et comme ces êtres qu'il avait affrontés au Ranch Romani. Ils commencèrent à tourner autour des deux elfes en avançant doucement. Link se leva, dégaina son épée et commença le combat. Ces êtres étaient armés de drôles de choses métalliques qui tiraient de la puissance magique, de la même manière que Ganondorf. Link déviait les tirs avec son épée, il combattit sans faillir une seule fois, mais le nombre d'extraterrestres augmentait.

Soudain, Link entendit un cri : « Link ! Au secours ! » Il se retourna et vit avec horreur que Malon était sous le faisceau lumineux et qu'elle s'envolait vers la chose métallique flottante. Dans un élan de folie, Link fonça vers le faisceau en hurlant : « MALOOOOOOON ! » Et il s'envola à son tour vers la machine. Le noir de la nuit s'épaissit autour de lui…

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans une sorte de cage de 3 mètres carré. A sa gauche il vit Malon endormie. Mais elle avait rajeuni de sept ans ! Et Link vit que lui aussi avait rajeuni ! Il avait repris l'âge qu'il avait quand il avait rencontré Zelda pour la première fois !… A sa droite, justement, il y avait Zelda, rajeunie elle aussi, et endormie comme Malon. « ça alors ! Link, c'est toi ? » dit une voix au dessus de lui. Link regarda et vit une autre cage au dessus de la sienne. Dedans, il y avait un jeune gamin aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux rouges, vêtu d'un habit bleu et blanc. Link manqua de tomber à la renverse quand il le reconnut :

- K… Kafei ! C'est toi !

- Woais ! Salut mon pote !

- Kafei ici ! je rêve !

- Ouais manque de bol ! ça me gonfle de toujours me faire transformer en gamin, que ce soit par Majora ou ces choses-là !

- Comment tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

- Je dormais tranquillement avec Anju quand ces trucs sont venus nous enlever ! J'ai toujours cru que Romani blaguait avec son histoire d'extraterrestres, mais on dirait qu'elle avait raison.

- Y a qui d'autres avec nous ?

- Ben comme tu vois y a moi, y a sa majesté Zelda, Anju, un type bossu, une sheikah, le facteur de Bourg-clocher, la princesse mojo Yakuno et une gerudo.

- Flûte !… Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?

- J'en sais rien. Ils parlent une langue bizarre. Mais d'après leur armée, on dirait qu'ils préparent une invasion…

- Une invasion ! je le présentais !… Faut qu'on les en empêche !

- Ben oui mais comment ? »

Oui, comment vont-ils sortir de là ? Vont-ils empêcher l'invasion ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	3. Chapitre 3

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 3

Link regarda dans sa tunique. On l'avait désarmé de son bouclier et de son épée. Mais on lui avait laissé son boomerang. Link commença à scier les barreaux de sa cage avec. Les bords du boomerang étaient coupants et cela ne prit qu'une heure pour tout scier. Il sortit de la cage et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une grande salle avec un extraterrestre qui semblait endormi. A côté de cette chose, il y avait les armes de Link et une sorte de clé magnétique. Link avança sans faire de bruit vers l'extraterrestre et reprit ses armes, le tout sans faire de bruit. Mais au moment où il rengaina son épée, elle émit un bruit de métal et l'extraterrestre se réveilla in extremis ! Link ressortit son épée et envoya un coup d'épée sur l'alien qui disparut.

Puis Link ramassa la clé magnétique sans savoir vraiment comment s'en servir. « Mets les dans la fente près des portes des cages ! » lui dit Kafei. Link fit ce qu'il dit pour chacune des cages et il commença à libérer tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, le chef des extraterrestres, une sorte de très grande méduse entièrement en noir avec cinq yeux rouges brillants, attendait le rapport de son officier. Il portait une sorte d'habit royal bleu foncé qui brillait aux lumières des tableaux de commande du vaisseau. Il était assis sur un trône Hi-Tech qui flottait dans les airs.

L'officier arriva et dit à son chef :

- Grand Maître ! Nous tenons plusieurs otages hyliens et nous sommes en train de capturer les derniers.

- Parfait ! Bientôt cette planète sera à nous… Depuis que j'ai eu cette vision, j'ai voulu envahir cette planète…

- Une vision, Grand Maître ?

- Oui. C'était il y a plusieurs années. J'y ai vu un humain, vêtu d'une armure noire, avec des cheveux rouges, des yeux jaunes qui inspiraient la peur _(Ganondorf ?)_ il me disait qu'il me parlait de très loin et que je devais capturer le peuple de ce pays appelé Hyrule et envahir les terres de ce royaume… Je n'ai jamais sû pourquoi il voulait cela, mais il m'a juste dit que c'était pour une bonne cause… Il m'a aussi promis qu'il m'enverra une grosse somme de rubis si je réussissais. Et le double si je tuais un jeune Hylien habillé en vert nommé Link.

- Maître, je crois avoir trouvé ce jeune Hylien. Il a subi notre traitement de rajeunissement.

- Splendide ! Amène-le moi ! »

L'alien fit une révérence bizarre et il sortit de la salle.

Link venait de libérer tout le monde. Il y avait en tout 24 prisonniers qui tous avaient subi une cure de rajeunissement. « Par les dieux… dit Link en secouant la tête. Ruto, vous êtes là vous aussi… C'est vous le vendeur de masques ?… Tiens, le type du moulin !… Tingle ! Mais il est fou ce type !… Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout le monde ! je trouverai un moyen de nous sortir de là ! » Puis il partit de la salle. Il déambula dans la salle, éradiquant tous les gardes qui lui faisaient face. A un moment, il vit un hublot géant encastré dans le mur. A l'exterieur du vaisseau, il vit l'espace infini dans un noir d'encre, des milliers d'étoiles et en bas une planète bleue et verte. Sans doute la planète où se trouve le royaume d'Hyrule. Il put constater a quel point la planète était vaste et que Hyrule devait être bien plus grand que dans ses rêves les plus fous…

Link continua son chemin et il fit face à quatre sortes de chevaliers aliens, avec des armures en un acier inconnu et armés de lances électrifiées… Link dégaina son épée, prêt au combat.

Comment va-t-il vaincre ces adversaires ? Retrouvera-t-il son âge normal ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	4. Chapitre 4

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 4

Link dégaina son épée et son bouclier. Les aliens s'approchèrent de lui armés de leurs pistolasers. Link dévia les tirs de son épée et explosa les aliens un par un, tantôt à coups d'épée, tantôt à coups de flèches… Et rapidement, ils furent tous hors de combat.

D'un coup, Un alien un peu plus grand apparut. C'était une ombre avec un air vaguement humain, intégralement en noir, avec une grande cape noire. Il avait trois yeux qui brillaient dans le noir. « Tu es très fort, humain. Mais tu ne me vaincras pas ! » Il sortit une poignée d'épée bizarre et appuya sur un bouton. Un trait de lumière bleue sortit de la poignée, tel une lame de lumière qui dégageait un bourdonnement à chaque mouvement. _(J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…)_

Il donna un coup de son épée à Link qui le dévia de son épée. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent dans un drôle de bruit, à la grande surprise de l'alien-ombre.

- Comment ton épée peut-elle résister à mon sabre laser ! lança-t-il.

- Tu as devant toi le héros du temps, le guerrier qui possède l'épée de légende ! » dit Link.

Le combat continua. L'alien en face de Link savait vraiment bien manier l'épée, quelqu'elle soit (car Link ne comprenait pas quelle magie utilisait cet alien pour créer une épée magique de la sorte.) Mais au bout d'une parade, Link réussit à couper la main de son adversaire. Désarmé, l'alien s'enfuit. Link rengaina et continua son exploration… sans voir qu'une autre ombre l'épiait…

Link arriva dans une salle bizarre avec des machines partout. Il voyait sur les murs des schémas étranges qui représentait des humains. On dirait…un schéma scientifique. Que pouvait-ils bien faire dans cette salle ? Soudain, il entendit du bruit et Link se cache le plus vite possible derrière des caisses.

Il vit des aliens entrer. Ils étaient différents des autres. Ils portaient des tenues blanches et n'étaient pas armés. Deux gardes aliens les accompagnaient. Avec les aliens en blanc, il vit une fillette aux cheveux roux : Malon ! Les aliens avaient découvert que leurs otages allaient s'enfuir. Que vont-ils faire à Malon ?… Sans faire ni une ni deux, Link sortit son arc et descendit les deux gardes avec deux flèches. Les aliens en blanc commencèrent à paniquer et soudain, un alien apparut pile en face de link, et l'assomma avec la crosse de son pistolaser.

Link sentit les ténèbres envahir sa vision…

Quand il se réveilla, il était revenu dans sa cage qu'on avait réparée. Mais autour de lui, il n'y avait ni Malon, ni Kafei. Link fouilla dans ses affaires mais les aliens l'avaient complètement désarmé ! Comment Link va-t-il sortir de là ?

Soudain, il vit Kafei arriver devant les cages avec une clé magnétique.

- Kafei ? Ils ne t'ont pas capturé ?

- En fait je t'ai suivi discrètement, au cas ou t'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. J'ai eu raison, on dirait !… »

Il libéra Link et lui rendit ses armes en disant :

- J'ai réussi à les récupérer. Ils voulaient les détruire !

- Merci, mon pote !… T'as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Malon ?

- Ben, presque… Ils lui ont fait un sale truc au crâne. J'ai pas bien suivi, j'étais mal placé. En tout cas il y avait un peu de sang sur les mains des aliens.

- Grrr ! Ils vont me le payer ! Ils vont voir ce que je fais à ceux qui font du mal impunément à mes amis ! »

Link ressortit de la salle et prit un autre chemin.

Va-t-il retrouver Malon ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	5. Chapitre 5

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 5

Le chef des aliens regardait son lieutenant à qui on greffait une sorte de main bizarre au moignon coupé par Link. C'était une main étrange, avec des fils rouges, verts et bleus qui sortaient de la peau synthétique. Le chef des aliens expliqua à son lieutenant :

- Cette main que je te fais greffer a une particularité qui te sera utile au combat. Quand tu le sentiras, ton bras entier se changera en « avaleur d'âmes » Il suffit juste de le braquer sur ton adversaire et il disparaîtra pour de bon. Il se peut que le résultat t'impressionne, mais tu verras c'est efficace !

- Merci, Maître. J'en ferai de la chair à Banthµ de ce gamin ! _(J'ai pas réussi à traduire ce mot !)_ Et je dresserai de mes propres mains son épée de légende !

- Je te le souhaite, Yµk1T0. »

Link déambula dans plusieurs pièces différentes et il finit par tomber sur une salle comme celle où il s'est fait prendre. Mais un peu plus loin, il vit Malon marcher lentement sans savoir où aller. Elle avait un drôle de bandage au crâne. Link s'approcha d'elle en disant :

- Malon ! Tu vas bien ?

- Hein ? Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ? » répondit-elle un peu dans les vâpes.

C'est là que Link comprit où avait aboutit l'opération des Aliens.

- Malon, m'enfin c'est moi, Link ! Tu te souviens pas ?

- Heu… Non…

- Ecoute, je t'expliquerai quand on sera sorti de là. Cache-toi quelque part pour le moment, je reviendrai très vite, c'est promis !

- Euh… Oui… »

Link l'aida à se planquer derrière une pile de caisses près d'un mur et il repartit. Il continua son chemin et se trouva devant la salle des commandes gardée par le chef des aliens et son lieutenant.

- Ainsi c'est donc toi qui a ainsi mutilé mon lieutenant ! lança le chef des aliens.

- Laissez-le moi, Maître ! Je vais le faire payer !

- Bon, vas-y Yµk1t0. Mais laisse-moi un peu de rab pour le dîner ! »

Le Lieutenant dégaina son sabre laser et le combat reprit de plus belle. Puis, après une suite de parades, Yµk1t0 fit un bond en arrière et braqua sa main vers Link. A ce moment, son bras se changea en une étrange substance rose difforme, d'où s'emmêlaient plusieurs fils électriques rouges verts et bleus ! La substance arriva en plein sur Link. Envahi par cette masse bizarre qui pompait son énergie, Link tenta vainement de se dégager. Puis il planta carrément son épée dans la substance bizarre. Yµk1t0 hurla et la substance revint en vitesse vers le lieutenant pour redevenir une main, aussi vite et à la manière du grappin de Link. Link était épuisé. Cette chose avait du lui aspirer beaucoup d'énergie _(au moins 7 cœurs d'un coup !)_ Mais, il tenta de continuer courageusement le combat… Mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de force. Sous les coups répétés du sabre laser sur son épée, Link commençait à tomber doucement. Désespérément, Il envoya une noix mojo aux pieds su lieutenant. La noix explosa dans un flash qui aveugla le lieutenant. Link fit une roulade arrière et en un éclair, décocha une flèche de lumière sur le lieutenant. Un flash plus grand que celui fait par la noix mojo envahit encore plus la pièce. Le lieutenant brulait vif sous cette lumière aveuglante et il commença à fondre. Alors qu'il se liquéfiait, on l'entendit dire faiblement « Aaah ! Je fooonds ! Je foooonds ! Mais quel mooonde ! Oh nooon ! » Puis plus rien. Il ne restait plus qu'une tache sombre sur le sol métallique. Puis, parce que tout ça, ça l'avait épuisé, il but tout un flacon de lait du ranch qu'il avait gardé.

Comment Link va-t-il affronter le chef des Aliens ? Sauvera-t-il Malon, le royaume et tout ce qui va avec ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	6. Chapitre 6

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 6

Le chef des aliens ne montrait aucune frayeur de voir son lieutenant liquéfié. Il était même plutôt content.

- Bravo ! Tu as vaincu Yµk1t0, mon lieutenant. Maintenant tu peux prendre sa place. Viens avec nous et nous régnerons sur la galaxie !

- Jamais ! Dit Link. Je ne vous suivrai jamais ! Et vous allez tous payer pour Malon ! Allez, Bats-toi puisque tu n'attends que ça !

- Ha ha ha ha ! Si tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ! Laisse-moi te faire une démonstration de mes pouvoirs spéciaux ! Regarde cette caisse de ShµLqam3la, là-bas ! »

Le chef des aliens regarda fixement la caisse et elle se souleva dans les airs comme par magie. « Essaie de faire mieux ! » dit-il à Link. Link, sans comprendre s'approcha de la caisse en disant : « c'est pas possible il y a un truc ! » Et il souleva la caisse pour voir ce qu'il y a en dessous. L'alien cria de terreur : « QUOI ! Il a réussi à soulever cette caisse avec ses mains ! » Link lâcha la caisse et le regarda ahuri. Le chef alors se reprit et dit en sortant un truc de sa manche : « Ah ha ! Mais j'ai tout prévu ! J'ai encore un 3làst1qµ3 ! » Et il lança un élastique à la tête de Link en criant : « Tiens ! Va en enfer ! » Link se prit l'élastique en pleine figure et énervé il cria à l'alien : « Hé mais tu m'as fait mal, espèce de gros nul ! » L'alien commença à transpirer de la sueur bleue clair. Il avait très peur de son echec…

Finalement il se mit à genoux face à Link et il implora : « Ok je me rends ! Demande-moi ce que tu voudras ! » Link était là comme deux ronds de flan. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un adversaire aussi nul de toute sa carrière ! Finalement il dit : « libère tous les hyliens, rends nous nos apparences normales et ramène nous au royaume ! » L'alien obtempéra.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva sur une plaine entre Termina et la province royale, en pleine nuit. Puis Link dit au chef alien :

- Maintenant, rends à Malon sa mémoire !

- Désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire… Dit l'alien l'air navré. L'implant a un effet permanent et seule une fée très puissante du royaume pourrait lui enlever cet implant…

- Et où se trouve cette fée ?

- A 13 000 Km du nord de Bourg-Clocher… »

Link secoua la tête, l'air consterné… Une nouvelle quête l'attendait, apparemment…

Ainsi, alors que l'alien repartit dans son vaisseau et que tout le monde rejoignait leur maison, Link repartit avec Malon et Epona vers Bourg-Clocher. Durant le chemin, Link tenta de rappeler de vieux souvenirs à Malon : « Tu te souviens pas ? Epona… Ton père, Talon… Le brave Ingo… Le ranch… » Malon secoua la tête l'air navrée.

- Pardonne-moi, jeune homme. Je ne me souviens de rien… Je ne sais même plus qui vous êtes.

- Moi c'est Link. Essaie de te rappeler. Hier on a passé la journée au Lac Hylia…

- Mh… Non, vraiment je ne sais pas. »

Ils arrivèrent à Bourg-Clocher à l'aube. La ville était très animée ce matin-là. Le carnaval débutait seulement dans quelques semaines, mais déjà des trucs se préparaient. Malon et Link prirent une chambre à l'auberge, histoire de dormir un peu. Ils avaient passé nuit blanche à cause des aliens.

Ils se réveillèrent à deux heures de l'après-midi. De là, ils repartirent vers les montagnes des gorons au nord. Mais sur le chemin, à l'endroit où se trouve la cabane du forgeron, ils virent une jeune fille encerclée par plusieurs araignées bleues. N'écoutant que son instinct de sauveur du monde, Link se rua sur les créatures et les mit en pièces en deux temps trois mouvements. Puis Link regarda la jeune fille qu'il venait de sauver. Elle était aussi jolie que Malon, mais elle avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Qu'a-t-elle de bizarre cette fille ? Link va-t-il sauver Malon ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	7. Chapitre 7

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 7

Cette fille avait des oreilles rondes et elle était habillée bizarrement. Elle portait un tee-shirt rose où il y avait marqué « Love » en blanc, un pantalon moulant et des chaussures à grandes semelles. Elle portait un sac minuscule dans un cuir traitée d'une manière inconue des hyliens. Quand elle vit Link elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit : « Hé merci, toi ! Heureusement que t'étais là ! Ouaouh ! Elles sont classe tes armes ! Mais pourquoi t'as des oreilles pointues ? C'est délire ! Bon faut que je retourne chez ouam sinon les vieux vont encore gueuler ! » Elle sortit un portable de sa poche et, en voyant l'écran, s'exclama : « Purée c'est pas vrai ! Pas de réseau ! Ah je les retiens chez Itineris ! Vu le pognon que j'mets dedans, franchement… ! » Link la regarda ahuri et lui demanda :

- Heu, vous êtes qui, au juste ?

- Moi c'est Steph. Et vous deux ? dit la jeune fille.

- Moi, c'est Link. Et elle c'est Malon.

- Ah bon ? Je m'appelle Malon ? dit Malon.

- Ben oui. Dit Link. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Vous avez l'ai aussi paumés que moi, on dirait… Dit Steph. Je comprends pas. Je faisais du shopping avec mes cops et en entrant dans un magasin de fringues, voilà que je me retrouve dans cette plaine, entourée par ces bestioles !…

- Heu, je ne vous suis point mademoiselle… Mais vous devriez venir avec nous voir la grande fée. Elle pourrait vous aider à rentrer chez vous…

- Vrai ? Oh top déliiiire ! Je viens avec vous ! »

Ainsi ils partirent tous les trois. Ils traversèrent les montagnes et ils se retrouvèrent dans une plaine inconnue. A un moment, Link aperçut Tingle qui faisait encore du ballon au dessus de la plaine. Link soupira en réalisant qu'il devra encore lui demander son chemin. Il tira une flèche dans le ballon de Tingle. Il retomba et Link lui demanda : « Vous auriez pas un plan de cette plaine ? » Tingle fit oui et il lui céda la carte pour 10 rubis. Et quand Link reprit sa route, Tingle refit encore sa fameuse formule magique « _Tingle Tingle, Kooloo Limpah !_ » Et quand Steph le vit, elle dit :

- ça alors ! Mais il est…

- Oui, je sais, coupa Link, il est fou ce type ! »

Le groupe continua sa marche vers le nord. Ils s'engagèrent dans une forêt inconnue qui ressemblait à une jungle. La végétation était très différente de celle des bois perdus. Il y avait des lianes partout. Link n'avait pas l'air rassuré, tout comme Malon et Steph.

Quand soudain, venant de nulle part, un dragon orange, qui faisait deux fois la taille de Link, tomba à terre face au groupe. Il regarda le groupe et lança un rugissement qui faisait comme un courant d'air terrible et puant à la fois. Quand le dragon s'arrêta et qu'il vit que le groupe n'avait pas bougé, il demanda :

- Je vous ai fait peur ? Non, sérieux faut me le dire !

- Ben, non, pas vraiment. Dit Link.

- Bouh c'est pas juste ! ça fait des siècles que j'effraie plus personne ! dit le dragon tristement en s'asseyant par terre.

- Attends il m'a fait flipper, quand même ! dit Steph.

- Qui êtes vous, en fait ? demanda Malon au dragon.

- Je m'appelle Dargor et je suis un dragon des flammes. Au début quand j'étais petit, ma mère Volvagia et moi on faisait peur à tout le monde et je trouvais ça rigolo. Mais depuis que maman est partie, je ne fais plus peur à personne. En plus, mes ailes sont toutes petites ! Je ne peux même pas voler dans les airs comme je voudrais ! Bouiiiinn qui c'est qui va m'aider à être un grand dragon ! Ouiinn ! » Pleurnicha le dragon.

Oui, qui c'est qui va l'aider, cette pauvre bête ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	8. Chapitre 8

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 8

- Ben écoute, dit Link à Dragor, tu pourrais venir avec nous. Nous allons voir la grande fée pour qu'il guérisse Malon et ramener Steph chez elle. Elle peut sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi !

- ça ne vous gênera pas d'être avec un dragon qui ne fait peur à personne ? dit Dragor.

- Meuh non !

- Ah ! Ben ça marche ! Je vous suis !… »

Et ainsi ils sont quatre sur la route qui menait au nord du royaume. Au bout d'un moment, vers le soir, ils sortirent de la jungle et arrivèrent dans un petit village. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une auberge pour passer la nuit.

Dargor resta dormir dans la grange, Steph prit une chambre et Link et Malon en prirent une. Juste avant de dormir, Link tenta encore de rappeler des souvenirs à Malon, mais en vain…

Le lendemain Link se réveilla, il réveilla Malon et puis Steph qui râla : « Bon sang mais laissez moi pioncer ! » et Dargor qui avait mis le feu à la grange. « J'ai du éternuer durant la nuit. » dit-il tristement.

Ainsi ils repartirent au pas de course direction le nord, toujours. Mais au milieu de la matinée, ils virent une sorte de chose descendre du ciel et s'écraser dans la plaine. La terre trembla légèrement sous le choc. Surpris, Link s'approcha de la chose. C'était une sorte de vaisseau qui avait le même style que celui de l'extraterrestre, complétement démoli sous la chute… Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et un être en sortit. Il avait un corps d'humain, un casque sur la tête, un blaster comme les extraterrestres, et une tête de renard. Il avait le dos tourné à Link et regardait à droite à gauche.

Puis Link entendit le renard dire : « Commandant, vous me recevez ?… Ici Fox Mc Cloud, vous me recevez, commandant, à vous !… Ah flute ! Pas de réponse. » Il appuya sur un bouton de son casque et dit : « Journal de Bord, Année 7425, Les extraterrestres de la planète Boolana font toujours un blocus autour de cette planète inconnue. J'ai reçu un tir et mon vaisseau s'est échoué sur cette planète… Elle ressemble fort à Corneria, mais il semble qu'elle soit moins modernisée. Et de plus, il n'y a apparemment aucune forme de vie intelligente inconnue sur cette planète… » Link lui demanda : « Excusez-moi… » Le renard se retourna, en un éclair en dégainant son blaster. Link leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Le renard rengaina et dit :

- Vous habitez cette planète ?

- Ben… Oui…

- Ah ! Vous pouvez peut-être m'aider. J'ai été appelé par le gouvernement de Corneria pour tenter de négocier avec les extraterrestres Boolaniens afin qu'ils arrêtent leur blocus autour de la planète. Il faut que je trouve un vaisseau pour repartir.

- Ben je sais pas… dit Link. Je pense pas qu'un maréchal ferrant pourra vous réparer votre chariot… Ben vous pouvez venir avec nous !

- Ben ouais on va voir la grande fée ! dit Steph

- Elle résoudra nos problèmes. Dit Dargor

- C'est qui la grande fée ? demanda Malon.

- Ok, je viens avec vous… J'espère que je trouverai un moyen de repartir…

- Vous avez parlé d'extraterrestres autour de notre planètes ? demanda Link. Comment ils sont ?

- Les Boolaniens ressemblent à des méduses avec des phares à la place des yeux… Pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'ils ont fait déjà des descentes sur le royaume…

- Ah ?… Ainsi les négociations auraient été inutiles… » Dit Fox en secouant la tête…

Ils sont cinq maintenant à partir chez la grande fée… Quelles aventures attendent encore Link et ses compagnons ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


	9. Chapitre 9

THE LEGEND OF ZELDA

L'Invasion

CHAPITRE 9

Ils arrivèrent au bord de l'Océan Nordique au bout de trois jours. Dargor connaissait un peu cet endroit :

- Il y a un village Zora pas loin d'ici. Dit-il. Dedans il y a la plus grande bibliothèque du royaume. Ils gardent les écrits de tous les peuples depuis des siècles…

- Mais alors ils savent peut-être où se trouve la grande fée ! » dit Link.

Le groupe arriva au village Zora qui était à l'intérieur d'une grotte qui menait à un lac souterrain, formé par l'océan nordique. Le village zora était sur des îles dans le lac. Des îles couvertes de maisons en corail et d'étagères avec divers écrits de tous les peuples. Hylien, Goron, Zora, Gerudo, Mojo, Kokiri, de simple parchemin à gros dictionnaire… Il y avait de tout. Mais malgré l'immensité du village, Link doutait que ce qu'il y avait là était tout. Il devait y avoir d'autres archives ailleurs… Le groupe entra dans ce qui était le bureau principal. Le zora qui s'y tenait avait l'ai d'avoir vécu des siècles, et portait des lunettes et un drôle de médaillon en forme de plume, sans doute une sorte de badge qui indiquait qu'il bossait là… Il leur dit :

- M'sieu dames, vous désirez ?

- Ben, dit Link, On voudrait savoir tout sur la grande fée du nord…

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire aux archives. »

Le zora les conduisit au sous-sol. Il y avait plusieurs niveaux et le zora précisa que le plus bas faisait plus de 600 pieds de profondeur et qu'il était en construction. Il les amena a peu près à 400 pieds sous terre et un couloir avec des étagères sur les murs se présenta à eux, éclairés simplement par des torches sur les murs. Sur les étagères, il y avait des écrits beaucoup plus anciens qu'au dessus, datant de plusieurs siècles… Le zora prit des livres sans hésiter et les tendit à Link.

Puis ils remontèrent et Le groupe feuilleta les livres un par un.

- Euh… C'est en quelle langue ? On dirait un mélange entre du chinois et de l'égyptien… dit Steph…

- Ces archives sont drôlement intéressantes !… Dit Fox, fasciné. Dommage que je ne sais pas lire ce langage là !

- ça y'est ! J'ai trouvé !… C'est marqué ici : « _La Grande fée du nord est cachée dans une grotte secrète qui n'apparaîtra que lorsque le guerrier possédant la lame de platine s'avancera vers les trois seuls rochers de la plaine nordique d'Hyrule._ » Mouais bon, je vois où c'est, mais c'est quoi cette lame de platine ?… »

Link feuilleta un autre livre et trouva la réponse : « _La lame de platine est une épée faite d'une matière qui luit comme un prisme à la lumière du jour. Elle aurait d'étranges pouvoirs que seul le guerrier qui réussira à s'en emparer pourra la maîtriser. Cette épée légendaire se trouverait au fond du temple de platine dans la montagne Kratakos. _»

- Bon ben c'est pas loin d'ici ! dit Link. Y a plus qu'a aller là-bas !

- Hein ? dit Steph. Encore marcher ! Mais moi j'en peux plus, Mince ! ça fait trois siècles qu'on marche dans ce patelin sans rien trouver !…

- Hein ? Déjà trois siècles ! dit link, sans comprendre. Bon ok, restez dans le village, je me charge du temple.

- Je t'accompagne ! dit Fox.

- Moi aussi ! Dit Dargor. Je sais pas si l'entrée sera assez grande, mais peut-être que j'arriverai au moins à faire peur aux monstres dans le temple !

- Ok. Steph et Malon, J'vous conseille de trouver une auberge dans le village zora et d'y rester, le temps que je retrouve cette lame. Je vous donne 500 rubis, ça devrait suffire. Si on est pas revenus dans dix jours… euh… Ben… Ben attendez encore ! »

Steph et Malon acquiescèrent et Link leur donna un sac de 500 rubis. Puis il partit avec Fox et Dargor. Link en partant se dit en lui-même : « J'ai même pas encore épousé Malon que déjà financièrement je l'entretiens ! c'est dingue !… Mais, ça me manque tellement le temps d'avant. Elle était toujours joyeuse, souriante et maintenant, elle dit plus rien et elle chante même plus le soir… Il faut que je la sauve coûte que coûte ! »

Ainsi Link, Fox et Dargor partirent vers le temple… Vont-ils retrouver la Lame de Platine ?

Suite au prochain épisode…


End file.
